


Scarves, Hats, and other Knitted Things

by Morinok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I SAW AN ART OF KUROO KNITTING AND WANTED TO WRITE IT OK, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morinok/pseuds/Morinok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo was little, he got into knitting scarves for Kenma. Now that Kenma and Kuroo are older and Kuroo is making scarves for other people, Kenma has a problem with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves, Hats, and other Knitted Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is...pure fluff. Also rlly horrible writing so SoRRY FOR THAT. it's just a sort of drabble I felt inspired to write....Hope you enjoy!

Kuroo was odd. He was used to that. He was always odd. He had been since Kenma was a child, and he was used to it. Everyone thought Kenma was the odd one, and sure by some people’s standards he was. To himself he was perfectly normal, and everyone else was perfectly normal as well according to their own standards. Kuroo, however, was odd. Other people were predictable, once he had gotten to know their set limitations and ways they acted. But Kuroo would surprise him at times in the most unusual ways.

5th grade. Kuroo was in 6th grade, and was on the elementary school basketball team, not having found his knack for Volleyball yet. When school was over Kenma sat in the corner of the gymnasium with whatever new handheld console he had at the time, and Kuroo would be off playing basketball. He was one of the tallest members and he always had a sort of powerful air around him, which meant the smaller kids flocked to him, wanted him to teach them everything he knew. Kuroo was nice to all of them, of course, Kuroo was always nice (although his “nice” came off differently to some people), but Kuroo had a certain fascination with the team’s manager, a nice 6th grader girl. Kenma didn’t really like because she tried to talk to too much. However, Kuroo seemed to like her immensely, and was always looking over at her. One day in the middle of winter, Kenma looked up to find the girl knitting. When he looked over at Kuroo, he saw a look on his face Kenma had not seen often. A look of pure adoration and joy. It surprised him. Kenma came to the conclusion that Kuroo fell in love with the girl because she knit.

A few weeks later, when the two of them were walking home after Kuroo’s practice, Kenma noticed a certain red glow to Kuroo’s face. Which was another odd thing, because Kuroo did not get cold. Not like Kenma got cold. His small frame didn’t retain heat very well, which always left him wearing multiple layers most days. But Kuroo didn’t look particularly cold.

“Why is your face red?” he asked when he looked up for a second time from his game to find Kuroo’s face still red.

  
“UH….it’s not…,” Kuroo stammered, another unusual thing for him. He didn’t usually stammer.

  
“Are you cold?” he asked, although he definitely not going to offer his own coat. He was cold.

  
“No uh….”

  
He kept walking, and hadn’t even noticed Kuroo wasn’t following until he called out his name. Kenma stopped, following the voice to behind him, where Kuroo stood a few steps back, looking very defiantly at Kenma with his hands clutched and his face red.

  
“What.”

  
“Well, ok, don’t laugh,” Kuroo started, sounding embarrassed, and began shrugging his backpack off.

  
“Why would I laugh.”

  
Kuroo gave him a look, one that meant “Yeah, I know you wouldn’t laugh but it’s just a thing to say to fill the silence” or at least that’s what Kenma took it as, and Kenma was getting better at knowing Kuroo’s looks.

  
“So, I know it’s kind of stupid,” Kuroo continued, rummaging through his backpack to finally bring out a lump of...something. “But Momo has been making all these scarves for the team and I finally convinced her that I wasn’t hitting on her—I mean, I don’t know why she would get that idea if I wanted to ask her out I would just…do it, you know—but anyways so I finally convinced her to teach me, and—“

  
Kenma focused less on Kuroo’s rantings and more onto the object in his hands, which he seemed to be scrunching up in his hands. It was fluffy and black, folded up very nicely, per Kuroo’s usual organized self. Kenma was curious to know what it was, but wasn’t curious enough to stop Kuroo’s rantings.

  
“And I convinced her, and she taught me and well ok so it took me a few tries—maybe more than a few tries—but! I finally did it! And so, uh…here— “and with that conclusion he stepped forward a few steps, stepping into Kenma’s personal space—he wouldn’t normally allow that but it was Kuroo so it was alright—and he shoved the fluffy thing in Kenma’s hands.

  
Carefully he unfolded it and inspected it, finding…a scarf. A knitted scarf, with more than a few noticeable holes it and several uneven edges.

  
“Did you…do this yourself?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
Kuroo puffed up with pride. “Yes I did!”

  
“It’s ugly.”

  
Kuroo deflated.

  
Kenma wrapped it around his neck, burrowing his cold face into it, hoping his face wasn’t nearly as red as Kuroo’s was at that moment. “It’s warm.”

  
“Do you like it?”

  
Kenma nodded and hummed affirmatively.

  
“Good. Cause you’re getting lots more.”

  
And he did. Kuroo took up knitting, and when he graduated to Middle School, he took up Volleyball. Eventually Kenma took up Volleyball but never took up knitting. No, video games were much more interesting than whatever Kuroo was doing. But Kuroo persisted in it. When Kenma had his low days and could not be pushed into playing Volleyball with Kuroo, the older boy would join Kenma in his room. And while Kenma was curled up with his video games at one side of the bed, Kuroo would be spread out on the other side, knitting. Sometimes it would be another scarf to add to Kenma’s growing collection of handmade scarves, then he upgraded to hats (which was a welcome change, because Kenma was running out of places to put his scarves), and from hats it was full on sweaters and gloves and all sorts of intricate things.

  
When Kuroo graduated to high school, he began to make scarves and hats and gloves for his teammates, along with his usual gift for Kenma. The next year when Kenma joined Kuroo in high school, he continued. Winter time came and the knitting supplies came out.

  
And along with those knitting supplies, came a strange feeling in Kenma’s stomach. Whenever Kuroo talked about the various knitting projects he had for each member on the team, how “Yaku would definitely need a shorter scarf because of his statue, but I make it a normal length because otherwise Yaku will get upset” and “Taketora needed a flashy sweater this winter”, Kenma would get a feeling that made him want to shut Kuroo up. He had liked being the only one who Kuroo gave knitted things to. It had been the norm. Kuroo had never gifted his parents or any other school friends knitted items before, only Kenma. And then High School began and suddenly he was giving away all these scarves and hats and sweaters. He was even thinking about knitting one for a friend he had made at the last camp: an owlish looking one from Fukurodani. It was…. annoying him.

  
“Kuro,” he said one afternoon, interrupting Kuroo in the middle of him ranting about his most current gift—a hat for inuoka.

  
Kuroo looked up, pausing his hands in the middle of doing a row.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Why are you making stuff for everyone else?” he asked.

  
“What do you mean?” he asked with a grin, resuming his knitting. “They’re my friends, and I like to show my appreciation to my teammates. Nothing says thank you for your hard work more than hand made gifts!”

  
“Why can’t you do. Pop up books or something else. Why knitting.”

  
“Uh…cause it’s winter and scarves and stuff are warm?” Kuroo said, shrugging. He then looked up at Kenma with a puzzled look on his face, setting down what he had been working on. “Why is this bothering you so much?”

  
Kuroo came up to sit by Kenma on the bed, who was pressed up against the wall playing a game. He was getting very distracted though, particularly by the sudden up-close presence of Kuroo.

  
“I don’t know,” he said flippantly, although he was lying, and he suspected Kuroo knew that as well.

  
“Nah, yeah you do. What’s up?” he asked, nudging him in the side, making him mess up and get blasted by dragon flames, killing his character. “Whoops.”

  
Kenma sent him a brief glare and went back to his game. “I just don’t you making knitted things for other people,” he said with a shrug.

  
“What?” Kuroo said, sounding surprised in a way that made heat rise to Kenma’s face. “So…what, you only want me to knit things for you?”

  
“…Yeah, so what.”

  
Kuroo snatched the DS out of his hands, and when he turned to protest, he found Kuroo smirking at him, holding the game controller out of his reach. He glared at Kuroo, and the other boy’s smirk only grew.

  
“You like me,” he said with a grin.

  
Kenma frowned. “You’re my friend of course I like you.”

  
“Yeah, but you likeee me like me,” he said in a voice that should be illegal for anyone above 5.

  
Kenma frowned even more and added a slight glare to that. “How did you get “I like you” out of “I don’t want you to make scarves for other people.”

  
“Hmm…well, let’s see…I’ll confirm it then,” Kuroo said.

  
Kenma didn’t understand until Kuroo set his DS on the bed and used that hand to cup Kenma’s jaw. He then swooped in (which was a completely inaccurate verb, as he wasn’t even that far in the first place to be able to “swoop”) and connected their lips.  
It was the most innocent kiss Kuroo could have given him. Barley a peck on the lips, and as Kuroo drew away Kenma found himself leaning forward to chase after him, only coming to his sense a few moments later when Kuroo made a noise of triumph.

  
“Ha, see, you likeee me like me,” he said, and Kenma opened his eyes to see the most infuriating look on Kuroo’s face.

  
“Does that mean you won’t make scarves for other people?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

  
“If I say yes, do I get to kiss you again?”

  
“Maybe.”

  
“Close enough. No knitted goods for anybody else then….Unless they pay me, then—“

  
Kenma cut him off with a kiss, something deeper and less innocent than before. Kuroo made a noise of surprise but easily settled into the kiss. He could feel a smile against his lips, and Kenma knew he had made the right decision by bringing it up.

  
He still did make a sweater for Bokuto, though.

  
Kenma made Kuroo make it the ugliest thing he could.

  
Bokuto still loved it.

  
And Kenma loved his scarf that year as well.

  
As he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! So is any constructive criticism, of course!


End file.
